Although glucocorticoids (GCs) and antipsychotic medications are prescribed for numerous pathological conditions, they can produce undesired diabetogenic side effects. For example, excess or long-term treatment with GCs can induce peripheral insulin resistance by impairing insulin signaling. Thus, the identification of methods and agents that treat such undesired side effects are needed.